In the End (D)
by EvilDime
Summary: Nach dem Kampf um Hogwarts ist das magische England frei von Voldemort und die Welt feirt den Sieg. Mit einer Ausnahme - ein einsamer Held, der immer noch Sklave einer mächtigen Herrin ist. HP/CW (nur angedeutet). Eher experimentelle Story.


_**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts an Harry Potter (Welt, Charaktere etc). Ich schreibe nur zum Spaß und verdiene nichts daran. _

_**Beta: **Momentan nicht vorhanden. Wer meldet sich freiwillig?_

* * *

**In the End**

_by Dime_

* * *

"Und so endet es also", sagte er ruhig.

Sie betrachtete weiter die Szene unter ihr und schenkte ihm nur ein stummes Nicken.

Sein Verhalten, wie er da stand und sich selbst bestätigend zunickte, zeigten deutlich, dass er nicht mehr erwartet hatte. So war es zwischen ihnen schon immer gewesen. Sie schenkte ihm kaum eine Sekunde ihrer Aufmerksamkeit und hielt ihn doch zugleich an einer grausam kurzen Leine.

Eine seiner Hände erhob sich bei dem Gedanken zu dem Halsband um seinen Nacken. Er rieb unbewusst daran, eine Angewohnheit, welche er sich vor Jahren angeeignet hatte und nie ganz losgeworden war, so viele verwirrte Blicke es ihm auch eingebracht haben mochte.

Mühelos ließ er sich neben ihr auf die Knie sinken.

Ihre Hand strich ihm über das Haar, nur ein einziges Mal. Selten zeigte ihm so viel Zuwendung. Er lehnte sich der Berührung entgegen.

Dann wandte er sich ab, um gemeinsam mit seiner Herrin die Große Halle von Hogwarts zu beobachten.

Er sah die Leichen der vielen Opfer, welche die letzte Schlacht gefordert hatte. Doch er sah auch die Lebenden – klagend, redend, feiernd. Dieser Tag hatte ihnen große Verluste gebracht, aber auch einen großen Sieg.

Seinen Sieg.

Er lächelte, doch das Lächeln sah auf seinen Zügen falsch und schmerzhaft aus.

Er hatte dazu beigetragen, die Welt von einem Monster zu befreien. Seine Freunde – jedenfalls die, welche überlebt hatten – und ihre Familien waren jetzt in Sicherheit. Sicher und frei.

Das Lächeln wurde bitter.

Frei.

Er sah hinunter auf die Manschetten um seine Handgelenke. Sie waren aus dem selben Material geformt wie das Band um seinen Hals. Alle bestanden sie aus Schicksalsfäden, dünn, aber unnachgiebig, unversöhnlich. Eine Prophezeiung um seinen Hals, der Ansatzpunkt für die Leine, an welcher seine Herrin ihn führte. Weitere Prophezeiungen, um sie zu stärken. Die Erwartungen der Zauberergemeinschaft, welche ihm die Hände banden und ihn nicht von dem Pfad abkommen ließen, auf welchen Sie ihn gesetzt hatte. Verpflichtungen.

Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete er die Stacheln, welche aus der Innenseite der Maschetten wuchsen. Diese konnte er Ihr nicht zur Last legen. Diese hatte er sich selbst zuzuschreiben. Sein eigener Heroismus, sein niedriges Selbstwertgefühl, sein ewiges Bestreben, gefällig zu sein und seine selbstzerstörerische Tendenz, sich selbst für andere aufzuopfern. Er verletzte sich immer wieder selbst, schon seit er die Zaubererwelt das erste Mal betreten hatte.

Und nun hatte er sie befreit; doch er selbst war noch immer ein Sklave.

Ein grimmiger Zug legte sich um seine Mundwinkel.

Er war zurückgekommen. Für sie. Für den Frieden der Welt, in welcher er lebte. Um seiner Verantwortung nachzukommen, um der Prophezeiung die Interpretation aufzuzwingen, welche für alle am besten war. Die Interpretation, von der er sich sicher war, dass es die richtige, beabsichtigte gewesen sein musste, die es umzusetzen galt.

Als er mit Dumbledore in jenem Bahnhof zwischen Leben und Tod gestanden war, hatte der alte Mann ihm eine Wahl gegeben. Doch was war das schon für eine Wahl, wenn die Schicksalsgöttin ihn noch immer nicht aus ihren Netzen entlassen hatte? Er mochte sich noch so sehr wünschen, ins Jenseits zu gelangen und seine Eltern, seinen Paten und Remus wieder zu sehen. Endlich frei zu sein... Doch die Wahl oblag nicht ihm selbst.

Er war noch immer Ihr Sklave.

Und Sie hatte entschieden, dass er noch nicht gehen durfte.

Er ließ den Kopf hängen. Seine Schultern zuckten, als ihm klar wurde, dass es egal war, was er tat; wie sehr er ihre Pläne ausführte – die Schicksalsgöttin würde ihn nie gehen lassen. Er würde immer ihr Sklave bleiben, ihre Spielfigur, ihr kleiner Held, ihr Kind der Prophezeiung.

* * *

Sie sah hinunter auf das gebrochene Kind zu ihren Füßen.

In den Augen seiner Welt mochte der Junge ein Erwachsener sein, doch in so vieler Hinsicht war er immer noch ein Kind. Tod hatte einen Handel verlangt: Schicksal sollte an ihrer Stelle über sein Leben verfügen, doch der Preis dafür war seine Kindheit. Sie hatte zugestimmt. Und so war das Kind aufgewachsen, ohne wirklich erwachsen zu werden; denn um zu wachsen, muss man klein anfangen. Doch diesem Kind war eine normale Kindheit verwehrt geblieben. Ungeliebt, zur Arbeit gezwungen, und durch eben jene Autoritätspersonen bedroht, welche sein Leben beherrschten: zunächst durch seine unzulänglichen Erziehungsberechtigten, dann durch die Machenschaften seines Herrn Direktors – und mehr als alles andere durch sie selbst. Sie hatte im Hinblick auf das Unglück dieses Kindes viel zu verantworten.

Und doch hatte all dies geschehen müssen, damit die Prophezeiung sich erfüllen und die Welt sich weiter in die Richtung entwickeln konnte, welche sie für sie vorgesehen hatte.

Tod hatte ihren Preis genannt, und das Kind hatte dafür gezahlt.

Der Junge sah so niedergeschlagen aus. Er kniete zu ihren Füßen, stumm weinend über alles, was er verloren hatte und was er nie haben würde. Ihr Halsband hatte sich tief in seine Haut gegraben, wo sie ihn wieder und wieder zurück auf den vorgegebenen Pfad gezogen hatte, wenn er sich davon abwenden wollte. Den Manschetten waren über die Jahre Stacheln gewachsen und sein Blut quoll träge aus den letzten Wunden, welche sie ihm zugefügt hatten. Das Blut rollte langsam seine Arme hinunter und verschwand unbemerkt.

Ihre Augen wandten sich wieder dem Drama zu, welches sich in den altehrwürdigen Hallen der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei abspielte. Da saß es, ihr gepeinigtes Kind, apathisch an einem Tisch am Rande des Trubels. Allein, selbst in diesem Moment.

Immer allein.

Ihre Hand hob sich wie von selbst, um ihm erneut über das zerzauste, rabenschwarze Haar zu streichen. Viele hatten sie eine grausame Herrin genannt, und oft schienen ihre Handlungen das zu bestätigen. Doch auch die Schicksalsgöttin hatte ein Herz. Besonders für diejenigen, welche ihr treu gedient hatten.

"Genug."

* * *

Verwirrt sah er auf. Es war das erste Mal, dass er sie sprechen hörte.

Oder hatte er sich das nur eingebildet?

"Herrin?", fragte er zögerlich.

"Genug", wiederholte sie, und diesmal gab es keinen Zweifel an ihren Worten, denn sie blickte ihn direkt an und er konnte deutlich sehen, wie sich ihre Lippen bewegten. "Du hast genug getan."

Sein Herz pochte wild. Meinte sie wirklich...?

"Ihr lasst mich gehen?" Wie sehr er sich wünschte, er könnte endlich bei seinen Eltern sein! Alles hinter sich lassen: die Erwartungen, die alle an ihn hatten; die Verpflichtungen, welche sie ihm als ihrem Retter auferlegten; die Schmerzen und Seelenqualen, zu wissen, dass er für die Rettung der Welt gestorben war – und kaum zwei Stunden später schien ihn in seiner Ecke niemand auch nur zu bemerken.

Sie hatte Recht, es war wirklich genug. Er war bereit, zu gehen, wenn sie ihn nur ließe!

Erwartungsvoll schaute er zu ihr auf.

Er war überrascht, ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht zu erblicken. Bisher hatte sie nie gelächelt.

"Wenn es um dich ging, gab es nie viel zu lächeln", beantwortete sie seine unausgesprochene Frage. "Dein Leben gab wenig Anlass zur Fröhlichkeit."

Was aber doch großenteils ihr Fehler war.

Sie schien auch diesen Gedanken zu erraten. "Ich werde mich nicht entschuldigen", stellte sie mit ruhiger Stimme klar.

Er schnaubte. Natürlich würde sie das nicht tun. Das Schicksal tat, was es eben tat. Man hinterfragte das nicht und es brachte auch nichts, sich dagegen aufzulehnen. Die Befehle der Schicksalsgöttin hatte man zu akzeptieren und zu befolgen.

Selbst wenn es weh tat.

"Genug", sagte sie erneut. "Du hast deine Sache gut gemacht, mein junger Freund. Du hast für mich die Rolle auf dieser Welt gespielt, die du spielen musstest. Es wird Zeit, dass du herausfindest, ob du hier auch dein Glück finden kannst."

Auf dieser Welt...? Er verzog das Gesicht. "Ihr lasst mich immer noch nicht den Weg gehen, den ich wählen möchte?"

Warme, tiefe Augen sahen herab auf die smaragdgrünen mit dem müden, flachen Blick.

"Ich werde dich noch ein letztes Mal auf einen vorgegebenen Pfad setzen. Doch wird es dir überlassen sein, ob du diesem Pfad folgen möchtest."

Ergeben ließ er seinen Kopf hängen. Noch ein vorgegebener Pfad. Natürlich. Was hatte er denn erwartet?

Er wünschte, sein Körper wäre so tot, wie er sich in seinem Innersten fühlte. Vielleicht könnte er dann endlich seine Ruhe finden. Mutlos wartete er auf den Zug an seinem Halsband, welcher ihm die Richtung vorgeben würde, in die er sich nun zu bewegen hatte.

Doch es kam nichts.

Er erhob seine verwirrten Augen und traf auf ihren sanften, traurigen Blick.

"Genug", sagte sie noch einmal.

Ihre Hand hob sich zu seinen Manschetten und sie verschwanden. Sie ließ seine Leine sinken und sie zerfiel zu Staub. Ihre beiden Hände legten sich sanft auf seine Wangen und ihre Lippen hauchten einen zarten Kuss auf seine Stirn. Dann wanderten die Hände mit leichten Berührungen abwärts, bis sie auf das Halsband trafen. Sie drückte einmal zu und es brach auseinander. Die Bruchstücke fielen geräuschvoll zu Boden und zerbröckelten, bis nicht einmal mehr Staub zurückblieb.

Er schauderte.

Er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Würde sie ihm nun ein neues Halsband anlegen?

Wieder sah er zu Boden, verletzt und verwirrt von dem, was mit ihm geschah. Doch sie legte einen Finger unter sein Kinn und zwang seine Augen, erneut nach oben in die ihren zu blicken.

"Es wird kein Halsband mehr geben", erklärte sie sanft. "Du hast mir wohl gedient. Nun bist du frei."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie.

* * *

Harry blinzelte. Das war... seltsam. Er musste wohl eingenickt sein – müde genug dafür war er auf jeden Fall! - und einen Traum gehabt haben. Einen sehr, sehr bizarren Traum.

Der Gedanke stieß in seinem Kopf auf Widerstand. Kein Traum. Er schauderte. Unbewusst rieb er sich mit einer Hand den Nacken und war überrascht, als ihr kein Widerstand begegnete.

Bizarr, wirklich.

Mit einer gewaltigen Anstrengung schob er alle Gedanken an die Begegnung beiseite und stand auf. Als er sich auf die Bank hatte fallen lassen, hatte er sich müde und niedergeschlagen gefühlt, als wenn sein ganzer Sieg irgendwie leer wäre; als hätte er nichts, für das es sich zu leben lohnte. Jetzt aber fühlte er sich gestärkt! Er wollte jetzt sofort... ja... was?

Ginny küssen?

Er rieb sich das linke Handgelenk und war von Neuem überrascht, dort nur glatte Haut vorzufinden. Verpflichtungen, wiederholte die Stimme in seinem Kopf. Erwartungen.

Aber die waren jetzt doch beseitigt, oder nicht? Er hatte seine Rolle gespielt. Oder?

* * *

Die Blicke der Schicksalsgöttin verfolgten den langsamen Weg ihres jungen Helden durch den Saal.

Sie hatte seinen Fuß auf einen Pfad gesetzt, der ihn zum Glück führen konnte, doch würde er ihm folgen können?

Sie sah hinüber zu Tod, welche eifrig damit beschäftigt war, die letzten Nachzügler des Tages ins Jenseits zu überführen. Tod nickte ihr zu und die Schicksalsgöttin war sich sicher, ein Lächeln unter der Kapuze entdeckt zu haben.

Sie lächelte zurück. Tod war eine wirklich gute Freundin, meistens jedenfalls. Sie konnte sich ein Leben ohne sie überhaupt nicht vorstellen.

Sie wandte sich wieder ihrem Kind der Prophezeiung zu und beobachtete mit großer Spannung jeden seiner Schritte. Würde er dem Pfad folgen, den die Leute um ihn herum ihm vorgeben wollten, oder würde er – wie der Dichter einst so treffend schrieb – den weniger begangenen Pfad wählen? Sie hatte ihm die Manschetten abgenommen, hatte ihn von den Erwartungen und Verpflichtungen erlöst. Es gab sie noch, doch war es ihm nun freigestellt, sie zu ignorieren.

Doch würde er es tun? Oder würde die Gewohnheit ihn dazu verleiten, weiter zu machen wie bisher?

Gleich einem Langzeithäftling, der unfähig war, nach dem Ende seiner Gefangenschaft ein normales Leben in der Welt draußen zu führen, war es vielleicht auch bereits zu spät für ihren jungen Helden. Hatte er sich so sehr an ihre Leine und ihr Halsband gewöhnt, dass er sich ohne sie nicht mehr zurecht fand?

Das dünne, blasse, schwarzhaarige Kind hatte sein Ziel erreicht. Der Junge wandte sich der Gruppe von Rotschöpfen zu, welche sich um einen Tisch auf der Nordseite der Halle versammelt hatten. Die Schicksalsgöttin lehnte sich näher zu ihm herab, als er zu sprechen begann.

Seine Stimme war leise, zögerlich. Doch das Wort, welches er sprach, brachte ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.

"Charlie...?"

~ Ende ~


End file.
